


Четырнадцать на двоих

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Через две недели, - говорит Тэзука, когда они остаются в раздевалке впятером. - Я уезжаю в Америку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четырнадцать на двоих

\- Через две недели, - говорит Тэзука, когда они остаются в раздевалке впятером. - Я уезжаю в Америку.

Фуджи слышит шлепок, потом расстроенный голос Оиши и громкий взволнованный - Эйджи; Инуи бормочет что-то, поднимая с пола зеленую тетрадь. Фуджи чувствует странное напряжение в спине.

\- Поздравляю, - говорит он, улыбаясь.

***

\- Это значит, у меня есть четырнадцать дней, - задумчиво произносит Фуджи через несколько часов, расчесывая пальцами темные пряди. Очки аккуратно сложены на столе, стеклами вверх, чтобы не поцарапались.

\- Фуджи, - лицо Тэзуки без очков кажется не таким строгим. Рука в его волосах замирает. Потом исчезает совсем.

\- Кого ты поставил? - Фуджи заглядывает через плечо Тэзуки в список игроков для соревнований. Четким почерком в нем выведены семь имен. - Вот как, - добавляет он через минуту. И потом, - проводишь меня до дома?

***

Его родители в Чибе, у родственников отца, Юмико - у очередного бойфренда, поэтому в доме тихо и темно, когда они заходят. Тэзука официальным тоном благодарит за приглашение. Они снимают обувь и проходят наверх.

\- Хочешь чаю? - спрашивает Фуджи. Тэзука обдумывает вопрос, в конце концов качает головой. - А я не откажусь.

Он пытается двинуться с места, но у него не выходит.

Пальцы Тэзуки крепко сжаты на его локте.

\- Я хочу пить, - говорит Фуджи низким голосом. - Отпусти. - Внимательный взгляд изучает его лицо, потом Тэзука произносит, - Извини, - и наклоняется.

Губы Фуджи не двигаются несколько секунд, затем раскрываются и язык Тэзуки проскальзывает внутрь. Их поцелуй пахнет его одеколоном и зеленым чаем, губы сухие и потрескавшиеся от весеннего ветра, волосы щекочут нос Фуджи. Он отстраняется.

\- Я все-таки хочу пить, - говорит совсем легко, и отступает на шаг.

Тэзука следует за ним на кухню, молча ждет, пока Фуджи кипятит чайник, наливает в две большие кружки горячую воду, ищет в шкафчиках печенье.

\- Ты тоже можешь поехать, - спина Фуджи застывает под взглядом Тэзуки.

\- Мне всего семнадцать, - отвечает, не поворачиваясь. - У меня нет денег на Америку.

\- Если бы ты играл всерьез…

\- Нашел, нашел, - внезапно произносит Фуджи весело, садясь напротив Тэзука и ставя на стол печенье. - Было в самом низу. Кстати, у вас уже был тест по физике?

Они больше не упоминают теннис.

Когда Фуджи закрывает дверь за Тэзукой, его спина болит от напряжения.

***

На следующее утро он чувствует себя странно некомфортно. Кажется, что ноет позвоночник, и он дергает головой из стороны в сторону с такой силой, что даже Кейскэ-сэнсей, тренер теннисного клуба старшей школы, пытается отправить Фуджи к медсестре.

\- Все в порядке, Кейскэ-сан, - отказывается он. Улыбается, шире чем обычно, и, вроде бы, тренер верит ему. По крайней мере, не настаивает.

\- Сегодня тебе не стоит бегать… и тренировку сократим до получаса, - говорит Инуи, провожая взглядом сэнсея. - По-моему, ты потянул шейные позвонки. Возможность травмы при интенсивных тренировках в этом случае составляет сорок восемь процентов.

\- Хорошо, Инуи.

\- Может, пойдешь домой? Или к медсестре сходишь? На всякий случай?

\- Оиши, - улыбка Фуджи остается такой же безмятежной, когда он поворачивается к волнующемуся за него однокласснику. - Все в порядке, я же сказал.

\- Да, Оиши, - кивает, внезапно появившись, Эйджи. И получает подзатыльник от сэмпая, проходящего мимо.

\- Вы, четверо, идите уже тренироваться! Разбейтесь на пары, что ли, все равно все время вместе шляетесь. Только не стойте столбами, а то малыш Тэзука заставит вас бегать сто штрафных!

Фуджи пытается заглушить смешок, прижимая ладони ко рту, но он все-таки вырывается.

\- Что смешного, Фуджи?

\- Тэзука.

Приятное легкое чувство в груди улетучивается; Тэзука строго смотрит сверху вниз, и Фуджи кажется себе еще меньше, чем на самом деле.

\- Ты - и малыш, - тем не менее, он улыбается. Тэзука подозрительно оглядывает его, но ничего не отвечает.

\- Иди переоденься, - говорит он. - Сегодня с тобой тренируюсь я.

Это такая форма заботы, думает Фуджи по пути в раздевалку. Натягивает тренировочные штаны и слышит щелчок в спине, когда разгибается. Кажется, Инуи говорил что-то про травму?.. Неважно, Тэзука этого явно не слышал, иначе бы не стал предлагать совместную тренировку.

\- Я вчера видел Атобэ, - говорит Фуджи, чтобы прекратить слышать мягкие хлопки, с которыми мячи приземляются на покрытие корта. Тэзука - четко разграничивает тренировки и матчи - он не выкладывается, не пытается поразить сэмпаев и тренера своим мастерством; Фуджи кажется, что, предложи он ему сейчас газету, Тэзука смог бы прочесть ее, одной рукой все так же отбивая подачи - но он просто устал.

\- Инуи сказал, у тебя болит спина? - через три удара отвечает Тэзука. А.

\- Поэтому твои подачи сегодня такие легкие?

\- Это практика, Фуджи. А не подготовка к Большому Шлему, - Фуджи улыбается шире и пытается заставить его ударить свечу.

\- И он все еще не капитан, - он подхватывает оброненную нить разговора, возвращаясь к первой фразе. Тэзука поднимает голову и поворачивает запястье - а, наконец-то.

Свеча.

\- Спросил, как у тебя дела, - повернуться немного правее, чем обычно, присесть ниже, чтобы удар был глубже… о.

\- Попробуй еще раз, - советует Инуи откуда-то справа.

\- На сегодня достаточно, - говорит одновременно Кейскэ-сэнсей, глядя на часы.

\- Я ответил, что ты станешь капитаном в следующем году, - с легким смешком Фуджи опускает ракетку на плечо, тяжело дыша. Тэзука смотрит на него без выражения.

\- В следующем году меня здесь не будет, - говорит он.

Инуи не переставая помечает что-то в своей тетрадке - это уже третья с начала года - и после предлагает Фуджи несколько разных вариантов развития нового удара.

\- Чтобы не было аута, как сейчас, - резюмирует, закрывая дверь раздевалки. - Мы можем отработать завтра, если хочешь?

\- Завтра воскресенье, Инуи, - доносится из душевой голос Эйджи, - мы же обещали проведать Таку-сан, и мелкие придут…

Фуджи тихо выходит за дверь, не слушая продолжения разговора. Во рту поселилась вязкая горечь.

Хочется закурить.

Сигареты в дальнем кармане сумки, синяя пачка "Делайт" вместе с зажигалкой, приобретенные с месяц назад. С тех пор он выкурил не больше четырех штук.

Автобусная остановка, как обычно, пустует. Фуджи какое-то время смотрит на проезжающие машины, потом на язычок газового пламени зажигалки, колеблясь.

\- Это вредно для здоровья, Фуджико-чан, - озабоченно говорит Эйджи, появляясь сбоку. Фуджи косится на него, скрывая удивление, но тот больше ничего не произносит.

Он прикуривает и неглубоко затягивается несколько раз, предлагает Эйджи - тот качает головой - и постепенно успокаивается.

Они не разговаривают, пока ждут автобус; Фуджи несколько раз ловит на себе нерешительные взгляды друга, но в конце концов Эйджи только вздыхает.

***

Эчизэн выглядит одновременно самодовольно и робко; у него новая кепка, он запивает суши неподходящей для этого фантой и в целом почти не изменился за три месяца, прошедшие с их последней встречи. Фуджи смотрит на него, потому что это легче, чем смотреть, как все поздравляют Тэзуку.

Он говорит свое слово последним.

\- Капитан, - смотрит куда-то вбок, собираясь с мыслями, а потом - прямо в глаза Тэзуке. - Пообещайте, что не будете поддаваться на Уимблдоне.

Все смеются, Момоширо кричит что-то про излишнюю самоуверенность, и наконец-то появляется Така-сан с третьим кругом суши.

Фуджи видит серьезный взгляд Тэзуки и кивок.

Он сжимает в пальцах стакан. Кто-то подливает воды, он рассеянно улыбается, выпивает в несколько глотков и тихо выходит на улицу.

Квартал, где живет Така-сан, довольно тихий, нет неоновой дикой расцветки центра - горят только огни наверху, освещая вывеску суши-бара, и несколько фонарей вдоль дороги. Спортивный магазин напротив уже закрыт. Фуджи щурится вдаль - там, кажется, должны еще работать уличные корты?..

У него замерзают пальцы; он прячет их в карманы школьных брюк.

\- Мне пора, - говорит, не оборачиваясь, когда слышит тихий скрип двери.

\- Я скажу Кавамуре, - это оказывается Инуи. Он медлит, затем добавляет, - и Тэзуке.

\- Не стоит, - отвечает Фуджи, и шагает вперед. Несколько метров вниз по дороге, и он уже не слышит шума.

Тэзука говорит только то, что необходимо; Фуджи говорит только то, что хочет сказать; а Эчизэн предпочитает молчать, и может быть, думает Фуджи, отпирая входную дверь, это мудрее всего.

Теннис, как и секс, не требует многих слов.

***

Они занимаются сексом сравнительно тихо; тяжелое дыхание Тэзуки вырывается наружу с каждым толчком, он весь - сведенные брови и хриплые стоны и мокрые после душа волосы, потому что это уже второй раз за ночь и они успели вымыться. Фуджи подается вперед и назад, вцепляется в простыни, когда Тэзука, наконец, находит нужную позицию, зажмуривается еще крепче, чем обычно, и когда открывает глаза, все уже кончено.

Он осторожно встает, морщась; боль в спине вернулась, аккомпанируемая на сей раз болью внизу спины - и бредет в душ, захватывая пару влажных полотенец.

Кидает одно Тэзуке. Тот не двигается, вглядываясь в потолок.

\- Там есть что-то интересное? - интересуется Фуджи, улыбаясь легко и фальшиво. Тэзука поворачивает к нему голову.

\- Я иногда завидую Кавамуре.

\- Неправда, - мягко возражает Фуджи, забирая полотенце обратно и ложась в кровать.

Постепенно простыни согреваются, и можно расслабиться. - Это хорошо, что тебя заметили так рано.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Тэзука через несколько долгих минут.

***

Трубку на том конце поднимает Мизуки - на просьбу позвать Юту он недовольно бурчит что-то и Фуджи слышит - пинок? Толчок? - в трубке, наконец, слышен голос его младшего брата.

\- Да? - угрюмо говорит он. - Это кто?

\- Извини, что разбудил.

\- Брат? - на заднем плане раздается громкий возглас Мизуки и смех. Юта шипит что-то неразборчивое, потом, - мы не спали, у нас тут - Мизуки-сан, перестаньте… черт! - Фуджи терпеливо ждет, пока шум прекратится.

\- Вчера был день рождения моего сэмпая из теннисного клуба, - тихо объясняет Юта. Ничего лишнего больше не слышно, должно быть, он вышел из комнаты. - Я в коридоре, - подтверждает размышления брата Юта. - Вчера остался на ночь у Мизуки-сан.

\- Кстати, - неожиданно произносит он, - я слышал, вашего Тэзуку пригласили в Америку? Передай мои поздравления. Так из-за чего ты звонишь?

\- Хотел узнать, как ты.

\- Ты же звонил три дня назад? - удивленно произносит Юта, и добавляет, прикрывая стеснение нотками раздражения в голосе, - я уже не маленький, не стоит так беспокоиться… Мизуки-сан! Что вы…

Фуджи вешает трубку.

Тэзука все еще спит, повернувшись на спину; на часах около шести утра, и Фуджи не может заснуть, потому что снова болит спина и -

Это восьмой день.

Легкий шорох заставляет его обернуться к кровати. Тэзука смотрит пристально, потом поднимает руку в приглашающем жесте.

Фуджи садится рядом с ним.

\- Ты так редко улыбаешься, - говорит он задумчиво, пропуская пряди темных волос сквозь пальцы. - Тебе стоит делать это чаще.

\- Для этого есть ты, - Тэзука закрывает глаза и поворачивает лицо в его ладонь; его голос звучит глуше, и старше, и глубже, и он добавляет, - Это сложно.

"Мне тоже", не отвечает Фуджи. Он только улыбается шире, отчего внезапно боль в спине доходит до плеч - разве такое возможно? Надо спросить у Инуи - и он сознает, что пытается не думать об оставшихся пяти днях.

Тэзука садится в кровати; его лицо почти на одном уровне с Фуджи, он наклоняется совсем близко и тихо предлагает, - ты мог бы поехать со мной.

У Фуджи возникает - восхитительное и странное чувство дежа вю, только Тэзука сказал "со мной", а не "ты тоже", и это - хорошо, должно быть хорошо?

А потом он внезапно вспоминает про Эчизэна и Уимблдон и теннис.

\- Тебе всего семнадцать, - говорит он в том же странном состоянии, как будто их разговоры замкнули на повтор; Тэзука хмурится.

Тэзука, разумеется, всегда хмурится.

Фуджи проводит ладонью линию от его правой ключицы до левого соска. Легонько нажимает - захватывает между большим и указательным пальцем и ни о чем не думает, только о гладкой, бледной коже Тэзуки; он наклоняется прикусить сосок зубами, и Тэзука издает очень тихий звук.

Фуджи поднимает голову и больше не улыбается.

\- Это всего лишь игра, Тэзука, - он опускает руку ниже, гладит плоский твердый живот и кусает Тэзуку в ямку между плечом и шеей, и затем опускает голову. Она оказывается у Тэзуки на плече. Он не знает, что имеет в виду - их или теннис.

Тэзука кладет руку Фуджи на спину.

\- Для меня - нет, - говорит он. Фуджи чувствует вибрацию его горла рядом со своей щекой. Он тихо смеется в шею Тэзуки и думает, что имеет в виду он.

\- Это заметно, - и отстраняется, поднимая голову на один уровень с Тэзукой. - Из меня не выйдет хорошего менеджера, извини.

Угол рта Тэзуки поднимается вверх. Немного.

\- Может быть, - говорит он, и поднимается с кровати. - Уже семь. Пора вставать.

***

\- … не думаю, - медленно произносит Инуи, осторожно, по капле, наливая что-то в пробирку. На Фуджи он не смотрит, погруженный в составление очередного сока. - Но в любом случае, советую тебе проконсультироваться у врача. Передай уксус, пожалуйста.

Фуджи спрыгивает с одной из парт, протягивает склянку с прозрачной мутноватой жидкостью (на бутылке написано небрежным почерком "уксус, 4.2%"), которую Инуи принимает с кивком благодарности и льет несколько капель в ту же пробирку. Несколько раз встряхивает и ждет.  
Понемногу жидкость принимает светло-оранжевый цвет.

\- Готово, - довольно сообщает Инуи, предлагая Фуджи попробовать. Тот отказывается, с улыбкой наблюдая, как Инуи бережно отставляет пробирку, чтобы записать рецепт.

\- Я пойду, - говорит Фуджи уже у двери. Инуи вдруг снимает очки.

\- Основываясь на данных, - начинает он, нахмурившись и потирая переносицу, - Шансы девяносто три процента.

Фуджи прислоняется к двери. Он слышит за ней шум школьных коридоров. Он слышит в следующем году меня здесь не будет.

\- А на что, - интересуется он, - ты оставил остальные семь?  
Инуи награждает его усталым взглядом.

\- На то, что он сломает себе левую руку.

***

Одиннадцатый день начинается с дождя. Эйджи встречает его перед воротами школы, хмурый и не выспавшийся. В последнее время все выглядят одинаково раздраженными; это напоминает Фуджи о приближающихся соревнованиях.

Эйджи приветствует его бурчанием и взмахом руки - которая опускается на его спину.

Он открывает глаза и видит белый потолок. Моргает несколько раз, но потолок никуда не исчезает.

Его мозг работает быстро, и когда врач отодвигает ширму, чтобы посмотреть, проснулся ли он, Фуджи не удивляется.

\- Хорошо, что ты пришел в себя, - говорит доктор, немолодой мужчина с усталым лицом. - Ты был без сознания около получаса, я начал беспокоиться.

Фуджи непонимающе улыбается.

\- Почему я в больнице? Разве я не должен быть у школьной медсестры?

\- Должен был быть, - согласно кивает врач. - Но Кикумару-кун сказал, у тебя были боли в спине, и ты потерял сознание после того, как он до нее дотронулся. Поэтому он и решил привезти тебя сюда.

\- Вы знаете Эйджи?

\- О, - доктор выглядит слегка удивленным. - Я думал, ты знаешь, Фуджи-кун. Мой племянник учится в твоем классе, его зовут Сюичиро. Кикумару-кун его друг, я часто его встречал.

Оиши, понимает Фуджи, и вспоминает, и понимает еще -

\- Что-то серьезное с моей спиной?

Доктор молчит минуту или две, а потом, осторожно подбирая слова, объясняет, что они не знают. Завтра его обследуют, а до того никто не в состоянии ничего сказать.

Фуджи согласно кивает после каждой фразы, ощущая себя болванчиком. В голове пусто; он отворачивается к стене и закрывает глаза, кивнув в последний раз на предложение доктора перевести его в отдельный бокс.

***

Он просыпается оттого, что рядом кто-то находится. Кровать прогнулась слева - он открывает глаза.

\- Я поменял билет, - говорит Тэзука будничным тоном, сидя на белых простынях.

Фуджи не знает, что сказать, поэтому молчит. Тэзука отодвигает с его лица спутанные волосы.

\- Он неплохой врач, - уверенно произносит Тэзука. Его рука немного дрожит. - Инуи сказал, вероятность успеха подобных операций - примерно семьдесят пять процентов.

\- Это не панацея, - Фуджи пожимает плечами, кривится от боли и неопределенно машет в воздухе рукой. - У меня позвоночный диск раскрошился, Тэзука. Даже если операция пройдет нормально, такое может случиться еще раз. Если, - он вздыхает, - я не буду осторожен.  
Это подразумевает "никакого тенниса".

Они оба не разговаривают следующие несколько минут. Затем Фуджи меняет тему.

\- Тебе ведь сегодня уезжать?

\- Я поменял билет, - терпеливо повторяет Тэзука. Хмурится. - Но все равно уеду.

Фуджи кивает и ждет продолжения.

\- Через две недели.

\- Опять четырнадцать дней?

\- Это мое счастливое число, - Тэзука фыркает. Он шутит, только когда расстроен, поэтому Фуджи улыбается в ответ, чтобы подбодрить его.

\- Это всего лишь игра, не волнуйся.

Тэзука поднимает на него усталые, серьезные глаза. Он кажется старше, чем на самом деле. Фуджи не отводит взгляда.

\- И что ты будешь делать без нее?

***

После операции проходит три дня, и ему уже разрешены небольшие нагрузки; в частности, вставать. До этого он ездил в коляске, и было довольно забавно смотреть на Эчизэна снизу вверх.

Хотя Фуджи не хотел бы повторить подобный эксперимент.

Он один, впервые за эти дни; череда одноклассников и родственников наконец прошла, вечерний обход больницы начнется только через два часа. И Фуджи предоставлен своим мыслям.

Он пытается не вспоминать слова Тэзуки, но это сложнее и сложнее с каждым часом - делать в больнице совершенно нечего, и он хочет выйти поотбивать мячи о стену больницы.

\- Доктор, - говорит он, когда в его палате появляется дядя Оиши, - можно мне прогуляться?

***

Он стоит на корте, играя с Мизуки. Рудольф громко поддерживает своего менеджера, а за оградой стоит Юта, внимательно наблюдая за сэмпаем и братом. Фуджи знает все это, но не замечает, полностью погрузившись в игру.

Вот только он не может отбить ни единого мяча.

\- Черт, - шипит, промазав опять. Счет застыл на четырех-ноль в пользу Мизуки, ему нужно вернуть очки и показать мерзавцу, что за обман его младшего брата нужно платить.

Мизуки злорадно усмехается, накручивая челку на палец и забивая еще один мяч.

\- Что ты будешь делать без нее? - говорит он голосом Тэзуки. - У тебя больше ничего нет.  
Фуджи стискивает ракетку покрепче и бьет со всей силы, фантомная боль в спине заставляет его упасть.

Мизуки стоит над ним, и солнце бьет ему в спину, отчего вокруг темных волос появляется ореол света.

\- У тебя нет ни Юты, ни Тэзуки, - он растягивает слова. Его глаза светятся красным. - А теперь у тебя нет тенниса, Фуджи-кун.

Мизуки наклоняется и ракеткой отрубает ему правую руку.

Сердце Фуджи, когда он просыпается, стучит втрое быстрее обычного.

Утром он идет к доктору и долго говорит, пытаясь заставить врача согласиться.

Он не упоминает про кошмар.

***

Соревнования префектур начинаются в три, на корте слишком холодно для конца мая. Зрителей почти нет; в будни школы отпускают на соревнования только основной состав команд и тренеров.

Эйджи ежится под ветром, застегнув молнию до упора и натянув воротник формы на подбородок.

\- Как неудачно, - бубнит он, подпрыгивая на месте. - Правда ведь, Оиши? Дурацкие соревнования, нельзя было перенести на день? Теперь опоздаем проводить Тезуку…

\- Эйджи, нельзя обижаться на игру, - смеется Оиши, натягивая рукава подальше на самые кончики пальцев.

\- Если бы пошел дождь…

\- Возможность этого составляет двадцать четыре процента, - отвечает Инуи. - Не слишком много. Но если мы сыграем первый и второй парные матчи за тридцать восемь минут, то у нас будет еще двадцать до начала посадки. Мы можем успеть.

\- Тогда Фуджи придется играть четыре минуты, - Эйджи по-птичьи наклоняет голову вбок, раздумывая. - Может быть, успеем раньше…

\- Мы можем отказаться от матча, - предлагает Фуджи с улыбкой. Команда смотрит на него с ужасом, он в ответ пожимает плечами. - О, я пошутил, конечно.

Эйджи выглядит странно встревоженным.

\- А ты уверен, что уже можешь играть? - спрашивает он внезапно. - Всего ведь две недели прошло…

\- Конечно, - Фуджи проверяет, хорошо ли обмотана ракетка. Позавчера родители привезли ему грип из Чибы; половину он отдал Эйджи. - Я бы не стал себя калечить.

Эйджи убежденным не выглядит, но перестает поглядывать в его сторону. Начинаются матчи, судья командует построение и поклон, их первые соперники - Мидорияма. Они не слишком сильны, но расчетливы и умеют использовать слабости соперника.

Какая жалость, думает Фуджи, что у нас нет слабостей.

***

Оиши коротко отрывисто дышит, опираясь руками на колени. Бег вымотал и Фуджи, но он улыбается шире обычного, глядя на заваленного странными подарками Тэзуку (Инуи преподнес ему чуть ли не галлон жидкости цвета васаби с едким запахом). До посадки пять минут.

\- …а Фуджи даже предлагал сдать матч, - продолжал Эйджи, - но мы успели! Наверное, рекорд поставили.

\- Мидорияма в этом году еще слабее, чем в прошлом, - встревает Инуи.

Фуджи отводит Тэзуку в сторону. Тот укоризненно хмурится.

Фуджи разводит руками.

\- Я пошутил!

\- Тебе нельзя играть, - говорит Тэзука.

\- Это мои последние соревнования, - серьезно отвечает Фуджи. Он больше не улыбается. Пожимает плечами. - Займусь учебой.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - признается Тэзука. Смотрит куда-то влево, Фуджи оборачивается вслед за взглядом; группа туристов расцеловывает несколько смущенных японцев. Фуджи собирается что-то ответить, но -

Объявляют посадку.

Они провожают Тэзуку до ограды летного поля, дальше пускают только пассажиров. Он идет, неся тяжелый чемодан, и вдруг оборачивается.

Ветер треплет волосы Фуджи, закрывая обзор. Он только слышит голос, глубокий и громкий.

\- Я оставлю место менеджера свободным, - говорит Тэзука.

Команда непонимающе переглядывается, Фуджи пытается отвести непослушные пряди с лица. Когда ему это удается, уже слишком поздно - трап убирают со взлетной полосы.

***

Звонок раздается ночью, Тэзука чертыхается, когда в поисках телефона натыкается на угол стола, и нажимает кнопку громкой связи.

\- Привет, - комнату заполняет голос Фуджи. Тэзука включает свет и находит, наконец, трубку. - Я сдал последний экзамен.

\- На какое число у тебя билет? - спрашивает Тэзука. Бедро побаливает, придется искать мазь.

\- На четырнадцатое, - из трубки раздается смешок. - Сможешь?

\- Сейчас, - в расписании четырнадцатое обозначено синим кружком и фамилией; очередной дружеский матч, - Да.

\- Я позавчера видел Атобэ, - добавляет Фуджи. Тэзука отрывается от расписания.

\- Ты слишком часто видишь Атобэ, - замечает он. Фуджи опять смеется.

\- Он предложил помочь с переездом. Заодно навестит тебя.

Тэзука вспоминает предыдущий визит Атобэ.

\- Не стоит, - сухо отвечает он. - Я тебя встречу.

\- Кстати, - интересуется Фуджи. - А сколько получают менеджеры?


End file.
